memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Errand of Mercy
Streszczenie thumb|[[Organia w 2267]] Działając na podstawie zakodowanych rozkazów, kapitan Kirk zabiera do pokojowej planety Organia. Imperium Klingonu zerwało właśnie negocjacje, a Organia jest jedyną planetą klasy M w spornej strefie. Ktokolwiek opanuje ten świat, będzie miał przewagę w wojnie, która sie jeszcze nie rozpoczęła. thumb|[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise'' odepchnięty przez impuls magnetyczny]] W drodze Enterprise dostaje się pod niespodziewany ostrzał, nim jednak ma okazję rozpoznać napastników, dostaje wiadomość z Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty – alarm o kryptonimie kod jeden – co oznacza wojnę. Misja Kirka pozostaje niezmieniona, staje się jednak dużo trudniejsza. Osiągnąwszy orbitę Kirk przygotowuje się do odwiedzin na planecie, zostawiając jako dowódcę porucznika Sulu, któremu udziela specyficznych instrukcji na wypadek ataku Klingonów. Na planecie Kirk i Spock znajduja dość prymitywne, rolnicze społeczeństwo – którego członkowie jednak wcale nie sa zdziwieni na widok przybyszów, materializujących się znikąd. Zostają powitani przez tubylca o imieniu Ayelborne. Kirk prosi o możliwość rozmowy z kimś ważnym, zaś Ayelborne wyjaśnia mu "nie mamy władz" – ale mówi tez, że jest przywódcą Rady Starszych, i pyta o powód wizyty. thumb|[[Ayelborne wita zwiad]] Kirk, zwracając się do Rady, jest zdezorientowany. Miejscowi twierdza, że nie potrzebują ani wsparcia, ani obrony. Po prostu nie wierzą, że Klingoni zajmą ich planetę i uczynią z nich niewolników, niszcząc ich kulturę i sposób życia. Wraca Spock z rezultatami badań miejscowej kultury : twierdzi, że nie jest ona rozwojowa i popadła w stagnację. Nadlatuje klingońska flota – fakt, który radny Trefayne zdawał się znać, nim został on potwierdzony przez tricorder Spocka. Enterprise jest zmuszony odlecieć, zostawiając Kirka i Spocka w obliczu klingońskiej armii, którą dowodzi komandor Kor. Organianianie dają im miejscowe ubrania, ale ukrywają ich broń. Kirk zwie się teraz Baroner, i jest miejscowym liderem, a Spock przyjmuje tożsammość handlowca, sprzedajacego kevas i trillium. Kor, zdegustowany tym, że wszyscy wkoło się uśmiechają, wybiera jedynego, który sie nie uśmiecha, na swego przedstawiciela wśród miejscowej ludności – Kirka. Tymczasem Spock zostaje zabrany na przesłuchanie – jako Wolkanin, może być szpiegiem. thumb|[[Klingon dokonują inwazji na Organię]] Przesłuchanie przy użyciu mind-siftera nic nie wykazuje i w niczym nie szkodzi Spockowi, zostaje więc uwolniony. Kirk dostaje instrukcje, i obaj mężczyźni mogą odejść do swoich spraw. Razem postanawiają nauczyć Organian, jak wygląda ruch oporu przeciw najeźdźcy. Żeby to zrobić, niszczą skład zapasów – i odkrywają, że Organianie są przeciwko wszelkim aktom przemocy. Kirk, myśląc, ze się boją, usiłuje ich przekonać, ale odpowiadają, że on ich po prostu nie rozumie. Na nieszczęście przemowa kapitana jest słyszana przez Kora, który ma podsłuch w pokoju Rady. Ayelborne, dowiadując się, że Kor ma zamiar przesłuchać Kirka przy użyciu mind-siftera, dekonspiruje go. Zdradzeni w ten sposób Kirk i Spock zostają uwięzieni i poważnie zagrożeni. Jednak Ayelborne upewnia Kirka, ze nikt na tym nie ucierpi. Kirk i Kor dyskutują o ideologii; Kor wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, że wszechświat jest pełen istot, które nie lubią Klingonów. Wierzy w to, że walka o przetrwanie jest jedynie słuszną drogą. Kirk otrzymuje dwanaście godzin na to, by zdecydował sie odpowiadać na pytania; później zostanie podłączony do czytnika umysłu i – choć i tak niewiele z niego zostanie – będzie zabity. thumb|[[Kor rozmawia z Organianami]] Sześć godzin później drzwi celi otwierają się – wchodzi Ayelborne, oferując więźniom bezpieczeństwo. Jakoś wszedł do siedziby Klingonów nie alarmując wart. Kor jest wściekły, i każe zabić zakładników: dwustu natychmiast, a dwustu następnych za dwie godziny, o ile oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty nie zostaną schwytani. Kirk jest przerażony, i planuje przedwsięwziąć wszelkie kroki, by nie dopuścić do dalszych ofiar. Gdy obaj oficerowie opuszczają pokój Rady, jej członkowie odbywają dziwną rozmowę. Mimo okropności tego, co się stało, postanawiają nie dopuścić, by Klingoni i Gwiezdna Flota starły się między sobą. Gdy Kirk iSpock kieruja się do gabinetu Kora, Organianie zaczynają działać… thumb|[[Hikaru Sulu|Sulu dowodzi "Enterprise" w bitwie]] Kirk i Spock wdzierają się do Kora, gdzie dowiaduja się, ze Gwiezdna Flota jest już w drodze - wkrótce zdecyduje się przeznaczenie galaktyki na następne tysiąclecia. Klingonscy strażnicy wpadają do środka i już ma się rozpoczać walka, gdy okazuje się, że nikt nie może utrzymać broni ani uderzyć kogoś innego. Nawet Kor jest zmuszony odrzucić broń. Cała flota obu stron zostaje rozbrojona. thumb|Organianie w ich właściwej postaci To interwencja Organian. Postanowili położyć kres przemocy. Narzędzia zniszczenia są bezużyteczne; po obu stronach tak samo. Ayelborne stojący przed Kirkiem i Korem, wysuwa żądanie wobec Federacji oraz Imperium. Strony muszą się jakoś pogodzić, w przeciwnym razie ich siły zbrojne zostaną zneutralizowane. Organianie są inni, niż się wydawali - zupełnie inni. Po przedstawieniu żądań prosza gości, by odeszli. Ich barbarzyńskie emocje sprawiają ból Organianom, którzy miłują pokój. Potem objawiają swą właściwą naturę: byli humanoidami przed milionami lat. Obecnie wskutek ewolucji nie potrzebują już fizycznego ciała. Wszystko wokół - ich ciała, domy, cała kultura, zostało stworzone na potrzeby przybyszy Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3198.4. Przed nami Organia, orbita standardowa. Żadnych oznak wrogiego działania w tym rejonie." *"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3201.7. Mr. Spock i ja zostaliśmy uwięzieni na planecie Organia, okupowanej przez siły zbrojne Imperium Klingonu. Organianie dostarczyli nam miejscowych ubrań i jest nadzieja, że zostaniemy wzięci za Organian." Pamiętne cytaty "''Spust został naciśnięty... Musimy tam być, nim uderzą." :- Kirk "To nasz sposób życia, kapitanie." "To będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą stracicie... Przykro mi – Jestem żołnierzem, nie dyplomatą; mogę jedynie powiedzieć prawdę." : - Ayelborne i Kirk "Cóż to, mamy tryka między owcami? Masz coś przeciwko temu, że go zabieramy?" "Nic nie zrobił; zupełnie nic." "U Organian, to niemal akt buntu. ''(do rady) Zatem witacie mnie; a czy ty mnie też powitasz, Baroner?" "''Jesteście tu. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić." "Dobra, uczciwa ''nienawiść – to bardzo odświeża." : - '''Kor' i "Baroner" (Kirk) "Nie ufam tym, którzy się za dużo uśmiechają..." : - Kor "My, Klingoni, mamy reputację bezlitosnych; dowiecie sie, ze zasługujemy na nią. Za jednego zabitego klingońskiego żołnierza umrze ''tysiąc Organian. Taki wydam rozkaz."'' "Komandorze, zapewniam, ze nasi ludzie pragną pokoju. Nie będziemy sprawiać kłopotów.." "Jestem ''pewny że wy nie będziecie." : - '''Kor' i Ayelborne (O Spocku)"Co się z nim stanie?" "Obchodzi cię to?" "Jest moim przyjacielem." "Źle dobierasz przyjaciół..." (Kirk próbuje zblizyć się do Spocka) "Nie lubisz przymusu... bardzo dobrze. Możesz być człowiekiem, z którym moge zawrzeć układ, Baroner." : - Kirk i Kor "Chcesz wypróbować nasz mały 'skaner prawdy'?... To czytnik umysłu -- albo ''rozpruwacz, zależy od użytej mocy. Możemy zgrać każdą myśl, kazdy strzęp informacji z czyjegoś mózgu. Oczywiście, gdy użyje się takiej mocy, umysł zostaje opustoszały... obawiam się, że na zawsze. To, co pozostaje jest bardziej warzywem niż istotą myślącą." "''A wy jesteście z tego ''dumni?" "''To narzędzie." : - Kor do Kirka "Bycie wojskowym gubernatorem jest wystarczająco niemiłe, ale rządzenie planetą ''owiec! Dobrze więc, rozstrzelać jeszcze dwustu... Głupcy! Mam zabić wszystkich?" : - '''Kor' "Jak mało nas rozumiecie." : - Ayelborne "Zawsze to odważny jest tym, który ginie, jak żołnierze! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie dalej cieszyć się słodyczą waszego życie; budzicie we mnie wstręt!" : - Kor, po tym, jak Ayelborne wyjawił, że Baroner to Kirk "Proszę powiedzieć mi o rozmieszczeniu sił Gwiezdnej Floty." (z uśmiechem) "Wleź na drzewo." "Mógłbym wziąć to, co chcę, używając naszego czytnika myśli, ale wtedy tak niewiele zostanie z pana umysłu. To wielka strata, kapitanie. Ten pański przyjaciel, Wolkanin; zdaje się, że ma on zdolność zablokowania naszego skanera. Chyba wiem, jakim sposobem dowiedzieć się, jak – każę go pokroić. Pański przyjaciel zostanie zabity; a pan będzie warzywem. Nieprzyjemna perspektywa, prawda? Można temu jednak zapobiec, jeśli powie mi pan wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć... Dwanaście godzin, kapitanie." "To zajmie znacznie dłuższy czas." "Dłużej nie będę czekał. Szanuję pana , kapitanie, ale mamy wojnę – grę, w którą my, Kligoni, gramy po to, by wygrać." : - Kor i Kirk "A, tu jesteście, panowie; Wierzę, że nic wam się nie stało. Idziemy? "Idziemy?" "''Tak, wasi przeciwnicy planują przemoc wobec was, a na to nie możemy pozwolić." : - Ayelborne, uwalniając Kirka i Spocka "Odważni ludzie." "Tak, ale tacy głupi! Co się stanie, Trefayne?" "Poczekają, aż zapadnie noc." "A potem co?" "Straszna, dzika przemoc!" (pauza) "Poczekamy." : - Ayelborne, Claymare i Trefayne gdy Kirk i Spock wyszli "Zaczęło się." "Będzie ciężko." "Przygotujcie się." : - Trefayne, Claymare i Ayelborne zaczynając interwencję. "To, co uczyniłem tu, mogę uczynić na głównej planecie Imperium Klingonu ... i na głównej planecie waszej Federacji. Jeśli obie strony natychmiast nie zawrą rozejmy, wszystkie wasze siły zbrojne - gdziekolwiek są - zostaną rozbrojone." : - Ayelborne "Wy '' nas powstrzymacie?'' WY?" : - Kirk "Wy pierwsi powinniście być po naszej stronie! Dwustu Organian zginęło!" (z uśmiechem) "''Nikt nie został zabity, kapitanie." "Tu nikt nie umiera... od niezliczonych tysięcy lat" :- Kirk, Ayelborne i Claymare "Cóż, komandorze, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o wojnę. To oczywiste, że Organianie nie pozwolą nam walczyć." "Szkoda, kapitanie. To byłaby chwalebna walka!" :- Kirk i Kor, rozmawiając o interwencji Organian "Nikt nie ma prawa dyktować naszej Federacji–" "Albo naszemu Cesarstwu!" "Jak prowdzić nasze miedzygwiezdne relacje! Mamy prawo–" "Rozpocząć wojnę? Zabić miliony niewinnych ludzi? Niszczyć życie w skali globalnej? Czy to jest to, czego bronicie?" (zaskoczony) "... Cóż, nikt nie chce wojny... ale tu jest pewien haczyk. Ludzie mają prawo załatwiać swoje sprawy, jak chcą. W końcu..." "Och, w końcu wypracowalibyście pokój– tyle że po śmierci milionów niewinnych istot. To prawda, że w przyszłości wy I Klingoni będziecie przyjaciółmi, będziecie pracowac razem." "Nigdy!" :- Kirk, Kor, i Ayelborne "Nie chcemy wydać się niegościnni, panowie, ale musicie stąd odejść." "Tak, prosze odejść. Obecność takich istot jak wy jest dla nas bolesna.." "Co to ma znaczyć, 'istot jak wy'?" "Mimliony lat temu byliśmy humanoidami, jak wy. Bewoluowaliśmy jednak I nie potrzebujemy już fizycznych ciał. To, jak nas postrzegacie, zostało stworzone wyłącznie na wasz użytek." : - Claymare, Ayelborne, i Kirk "Kapitanie, powstrzymamy ich. Mamy armię..." : - Kor "Fascynujące,kapitanie! Czysta energia – czysta inteligencja! ''Całkowicie bezcielesna; życie, jakiego wogóle nie znaliśmy." ..."''Ale czy to możliwe?" "Widzieliśmy to na własne oczy; rzekłbym, że Organianie wyprzedzają nas na drodze ewolucyjnej... podobnie jak my amebę." : - Spock i Kirk "A więc mieliśmy wojnę. Nie chcieliśmy jej, ale ją mieliśmy." "Ciekawe, jak często wy, ludzie, macie to, czego nie chcecie." "Jestem zaniepokojony, Mr. Spock. Byłem wściekły, że Organianie powstrzymali nas przed wojną, której wcale nie chciałem." : - Kirk i Spock, przed i po opuszczeniu Organii Zza kulis Scenariusz * W tym odcinku Klingoni pokazują się po raz pierwszy. * Ayelborne miał na myśli, że Federacja i Klingoni będą kiedys współpracowac I będa zaprzyjaźnieni, co okazało się prawdą. * Tytuł odcinka pochodzi z książki Charlesa Dickensa "Życie i przygody Nicholasa Nickelby". * W scenopisie Klingoni są opisani po prostu jako "wschodnie, okrutne twarze." * Zgodnie ze scenariuszem osada Organian była wzorowana na angielskie miasteczko epoki wiktoriańskiej Casting * Było to pierwsze ukazanie John Colicosa jako Kora. Ta postać pojawiła się też w odcinku Day of the Dove oraz The Trouble with Tribbles, ale Colicos był nieosiągalny i trzeba było zatrudnić kogo innego. Był scenariusz dla Kora na czwarty sezon, ale produkcję przerwano po trzecim. [[Plik:Enterprise-firing.jpg|thumb|''Enterprise - salwa z fazerów]] Inne informacje * To ostatni odcinek, w którym użyto terminu "Wolkanin" zamiast "Wolkan" * Nim Kirk i Spock strzelili do klingońskich strażników,zza planu słychac było szczekanie psa. * Spock używa określenia "czysta energia" by opisać Organian - tego samego określenia użyto w piosence Towarzystwa Informatycznego "What's On Your Mind". * Komiks opublikowany przez IDW Comics w kwietniu 2007, "Against Their Nature", opowiada tę historię z klingońskiego punktu widzenia. * Star Trek: The New Voyages zawiera historię "Mind Sifter" która opisuje okropne efekty użycia przez Klingonów tego narzędzia tortur do przesłuchiwania Kirka Image:Organia.jpg|Organia po remasteringu Image:USS Enterprise-D7 face off.jpg|''Enterprise'' walczy z D7 Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * John Abbott jako Ayelborne * John Colicos jako Kor Udział biorą * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Peter Brocco jako Claymare * Victor Lundin jako porucznik * David Hillary Hughes jako Trefayne * Walt Davis jako Klingonski żołnierz * George Sawaya jako drugi żołnierz Niewymienieni * Bobby Bass jako Klingoński strażnik * Bill Blackburn jako Klingoński strażnik * Gary Coombs jako Klingoński strażnik * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Kampf um Organia en:Errand of Mercy (episode) es:Errand of Mercy fr:Errand of Mercy (épisode) it:Missione di pace (episodio) ja:クリンゴン帝国の侵略（エピソード） nl:Errand of Mercy Kategoria:Odcinki TOS